Lost
by SunshineGirlW
Summary: One day during her 8th grade year, 13 year-old Audrey finds herself thrown into a strange medieval world, where humans are guarded from titans by walls, along with nine others from her class. After they witness one of these walls be destroyed, they vow to help in any way they can. Will they be able to survive, or will they die without ever seeing their world again? Uses most chara.
1. Chapter 1

Audrey slowly opened her eyes. Tall green grass surrounded her and the oak tree she was propped up against. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw what looked like a few small farms nearby. A canal of water flowed through the area to the left of the houses. It all looked tranquil and peaceful, but…what was that in the distance?

It was huge, grey, and seemed to stretch on forever in both directions. Was it…a wall? But why would there be a wall out in the middle of nowhere? Was it to keep something in or, maybe, keep something out?

"Where the hell are we?" grumbled a voice behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned to the side, and saw Jason standing there. What was he doing here? She was about to reply when she heard another voice. "I was wondering that same thing", said Keegan, who also came into view.

Audrey was baffled. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. "I could ask the same thing about you", replied a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Ashley. Sitting near her was Hunter, Jasmine, Madeline, Maria, Derek, and Aiden. Audrey gasped.

All of them, including Jason and Keegan, were from her school in Washington, Jackson Middle School. Why were they here...then again, where WAS here? She had so many questions, but she guessed that no one else knew what was going on either.

Maria sighed and stood up. "Audrey, do you have any idea what this is all about?" She pushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her face. Audrey shook her head. "I'm just as confused as you are", she replied.

Maria was the only person here that Audrey was actually friends with. She was a bit of a ditz, definitely not the brightest, and guys were always crazy about her. At least 5 guys had a crush on her at a time. Sometimes, Audrey wondered why she wasn't in the popular group.

"Does anyone have a clue what's going on?" asked Jason, sounding pissed. Then again, he pretty much always sounded (and looked) like that. It was probably the only reason he didn't have a girlfriend. He was a very good looking ginger; tall, green eyes, a small amount of freckles, and not super pale skin. His hair was also more of a dark ginger color. But, to most, he paled in comparison to his friend, Keegan.

Keegan was also tall, and had dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. At least half of the 8th grade girls had a crush on him, and he had probably gone out with almost all of them. He was such a flirt, totally different from Jason.

"What?", snapped Jason, bring her back to the present. He glared at her. What was that for? Then it dawned on Audrey that she had probably been staring at Jason when she zoned out. Oops. "Nothing", she replied, not intimidated. Many people have said that he's scary, but for some reason she had never been fazed by him. He didn't scare her at all.

Suddenly, Jasmine threw up her hands in exasperation. "Since no one seems to know what's going on, we should at least go to one of those farm houses and try to figure out where the fuck this is!" she yelled at Hunter and Derek. They had been arguing about what we should do. "Jeez Jasmine, calm down", said Hunter. Derek just turned away from the conversation and started talking to Ashley.

Jasmine was popular at school; known for her fiery attitude and looks. With naturally-straight jet black hair, brown eyes, and a darker skin-tone, many considered her very pretty. It helped that she was also a little on the shorter side. Hunter was also quite popular. His slightly curly black hair, hazel eyes, and darker skintone also made him the subject of many girls crushes. However, he was also a little on the shorter side, which Audrey had never found attractive, but that was probably because she was on the taller side herself.

Looking around at everyone gathered under the tree, Audrey realised that she was easily taller than everyone except for Keegan and Jason. Even Maria, who was pretty tall herself, was smaller than her, by just about an inch. Audrey had always been tall for her age (although never tall enough to surpass all the guys), which had always made her stand out. It didn't help that she was one of the few blonde haired, blue eyed girls at her school either.

"Hey look! I see a girl and a boy about our age coming this way!", yelled Aiden. Everyone turned. Walking up the path was a boy who looked about 13, with dark brown hair and green eyes. With him was a girl with long black hair and smoke grey eyes; she also looked about 13 or 14. They were in the middle of heated argument; Audrey strained her ears to try to make out what they were saying.

"Eren, don't", said the girl. "If no one joins, then all the soldiers who died will have died in vain, Mikasa!", Eren shouted back.

"There are other people who can join the Survey Corps."

"What other people? Most people who become trainees just want to become a part of the military police so they can live inside the walls!"

"Not all of them."

"Most of them!"

"Excuse me", interrupted Keegan, "but could you please tell us where this is?"  
Eren and Mikasa looked at him funny. "What do you mean where is this?" asked Eren. Keegan was slightly taken aback. "Like what town-" "You mean what district is this?" Keegan looked puzzled. "District?" he repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

Audrey decided that now would be a good time to step in. "Sorry, we just aren't really from around here", she explained. Now it was Eren's turn to look puzzled. "Where would you be from then? People don't exist outside of the walls, do they? I thought we were all humanity has left", he said.

"Why would you think that?"

"How would anyone survive outside the walls by themselves without getting eaten?"

"Get eaten by what?"

"Titans!"

"What's a titan?"

"You don't know what a titan is?!"

As Eren said that, Audrey realized that this might not be the world she was born in. Somehow...they were on a different Earth, in a different time. She looked up at Eren, who was staring at her like she was crazy. How was she going to explain this to him? Or to anyone else from her school for that matter?

Suddenly, Jason stepped in. "Sorry about all the confusion. You see, we've been told we were in an accident that caused us to have amnesia, so all we seem to be able to remember is our names", he explained. The others looked confused. What was he talking about? Audrey, however, took the hint and played along.

"Yes, we were in a hospital for a little while, but eventually they had to discharge us since we couldn't afford it", she said. "So you don't know anything?", Eren asked. Audrey shook her head. Eren sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you the story then." He and Mikasa sat down; Audrey and Jason followed his example and did the same. "It all started about 100 years ago..."

"...and we still know next to nothing about the titans", Eren finished. Everyone (except for Mikasa of course) looked shocked. A 4-15 meter tall human-looking creature that walked around devouring people? Audrey shuddered. What if they broke through the wall?

Everyone else seemed to be thinking along those same lines. Maria had let out a squeak of terror when Eren had mentioned how the titans devoured humans, and even Jason had widened his eyes when they talked about how many people were left of our race. How long would it be before they were wiped out entirely?

They sat in silence for awhile, contemplating what Eren had told them. Finally, Jasmine spoke. "Is there a way you could show us what one looks like?" Audrey stared at her in disbelief. She actually wanted to SEE one of those things? Eren also looked suprised. "Are you talking about a titan?" he asked. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "What else would I be talking about?" she snapped. Eren shrugged his shoulders and thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure...I haven't even seen one."

"I'm not asking to go jumping over the wall to see one! Just like a picture or something."

"They don't have cameras in this century, Jasmine", muttered Hunter. Jasmine turned to him. "No, but they have something called paintings!" she hissed.

"Did you not hear him? He said that most people who live this close to the outside world don't normally have a lot of money! They can't afford paintings!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"I have an idea!" Eren shouted, interrupting their argument. Everyone turned to look at him. "How about I show you guys around town? Maybe we can convince one of the guards near the walls to let us take a look." Mikasa gave him a look that said there was no way they were going to be able to look over the wall. Everyone else expressed their doubts as well. "You really think they'll let us?" asked Keegan with raised eyebrows. Audrey had a feeling they wouldn't, but what other option did they have? They couldn't very well stay here all day.

"I think its the best option we've got", Audrey said. "No one cares what you think", snapped Madeline. Audrey glared at her. Madeline had never been very nice to her at school, but she wasn't really nice to ANYONE for that matter. Audrey still didn't understand what Aiden, her boyfriend, saw in her. "No one cares about you period", said Jason from his spot near the tree trunk. "And for the record, I agree. Unless someone else has some bright idea?" He glared at everyone gathered around the tree. No one spoke. "I thought so." He stood up and looked at Eren. "How far is the town?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at the people! The buildings! This definitely doesn't look like where we're from", Maria said in awe as they walked through the streets of. With Eren's help, it had only taken about 20 minutes to reach the town. And as Maria had pointed out, it didn't look anything like modern day, but Audrey had already gotten that impression from Eren and Mikasa's story. Maria nudged Ashley. "Doesn't it look so much different from Washington?", she asked. Ashley didn't say anything, but nodded her head slightly.

Ashley had never really talked much, and often preffered to be by herself. She was considered hot at her school, as many were attracted to her short stature, green eyes, and blond hair. However, she always scared them off with a glaring expression and indifferent attitude. No one had managed to win her heart.

"Of course it's different from Washington! We're at the very least in another era! You're an idiot if it's taken you this long to notice!" hissed Madeline. Ashley glared at her and turned to Derek. "Will you shut your sister up? She's really starting to get on my nerves", she muttered.

Derek and Madeline were brother and sister, but you couldn't tell by looking at them. Derek had blonde hair, tan skin, and was slightly on the taller side, while Madeline had dark red hair (which Audrey suspected was dyed), paler skin, and was more on the shorter side. However, they both had blue eyes and flirtatious personalities. But Derek wasn't a player, unlike Madeline (or Keegan for that matter). Audrey was suprised that Aiden had lasted this long.

At first, everyone had thought that Aiden would just become a part of Madeline's ever changing ring of boyfriends. However, he had been dating her for over 6 months now, so maybe Madeline was finally settling down a bit. It was a bit ironic, as they were almost completely different from each other. For starters, Aiden had dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, and was an average height. He was as kind as Madeline was mean; he never did wrong and she had been suspended more times than Audrey could count. No doubt Madeline was a bad influence on him. However, he had managed to date her for twice as long as anyone else, which was quite an achievement. Everyone wondered how he put up with her.

Maria had continued to chatter excitedly as they walked through the town, ignoring or just plain unaware of the fact that Madeline had insulted her. "Imagine having to live without cars, wouldn't that suck? You'd have to walk everywhere..."

Eren kept giving her a strange look, but didn't say anything. "He must be so confused", Audrey thought. "He doesn't have an idea what she's talking about." In fact, it was probably not such a good idea to talk about where they were from at all. It might cause suspicion. Audrey was just about to whisper that to Maria when Eren suddenly took off.

"Eren!", Mikasa yelled, and took off after him. "Where are you guys going?" Jasmine shouted at them, but they were already to far away to hear. Audrey looked over at Jason, who shrugged. "Let's go after them and see what's going on", he suggested. Everyone nodded.

They followed Eren and Mikasa, who seemed to be headed for the gate to titan territory, or the outside world. As they got closer, they could hear a bell ringing. Was that what caused Eren to run over there? Soon, the gate came into view. People in uniforms stood around it, preparing to open it. Townspeople lined the streets. What was going on? Suddenly, Eren's excited voice rang out through the street. "They're back! I wonder if they accomplished anything!"

"Who's back?" asked Jason. Suddenly, the gates swung open, revealing what looked like a procession of soldiers riding horses. Behind them were others on foot, helping to carry the wounded. Carts full of bodies rode in at the very back. Mikasa gasped in horror. "It's the Recon Corps", Eren said in a whisper. "They've just finished another expedition outside the walls. Looks like a lot of them got eaten though, they left with a lot more soldiers than this."

"That-that's horrible", whispered Jasmine. Ashley and Derek's eyes just widdened in shock. Aiden hugged Madeline tightly, and Hunter shook his head in disbelief. Keegan had a pained look on his face, while Maria looked like she was about to cry. But Jason, he just stared blankly at the soldiers. "What is up with him?" Audrey thought.

Suddenly, Jason's expressionless face crumpled, giving way to a look of pain and sadness. It only stayed for a second, but it lasted long enough for Audrey to see it. Something about this stituation seemed to really upset him, but she didn't know why. Regardless, she wanted to comfort him. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jason stiffened. Audrey bit her lip and considered withdrawing her hand. Maybe he wasn't fond of other people touching him. However, before she could do anything, he reached up and covered her hand with his. Now it was Audrey's turn to be shocked. Her face turned bright red, but she didn't try to remove her hand. It seemed to be working, and his body relaxed. Audrey smiled, forgetting her embarrassment. She was just happy that Jason felt better.

"Hey, you two! Let's go! I've got to get home soon, or else I'll be in trouble with my parents!" Eren shouted, making them both jump. "Coming!" Jason shouted back, and turned to face Audrey. They looked at each other for a few moments, then Jason said, "Come on! You heard him. Let's go!" And with that, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the others.

Once everyone had gotten to Eren's house, the group thanked him and Mikasa for their help. However, they were all eager to explore, so they said goodbye and promised to meet up with them later near the gate. "One thing though", Eren had shouted to them as they walked away. "Don't get lost!" Unfortunately, after two hours of walking around, that is exactly what happened.

"Where are we now?" asked Jasmine. "I don't know", replied Hunter, looking at the buildings. None of this looked familiar. Suddenly, Maria jumped up and down. "I know what to do!" she exclaimed excitedly, then dashed off to the nearest store. "Maria, wait!" Keegan yelled after her, but it was no use. Audrey shook her head, then ran off after her.

"What is she going to do this time?" Audrey thought as she pushed open the door to the shop. Usually Maria's ideas only got her into trouble, and this one was no different. When she finally found her in the back of the shop, Maria was arguing with the owner over something.

"Can I use the phone?" Maria asked. "The what?" replied the owner, confused.

"The phone."

"What is that?"

"The device you use to call people with!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You don-"

"Maria you idiot! They don't have phones here!" Audrey yelled. Maria looked away from the manager and stared at her in shock. Annoyed, Audrey grabbed Maria's wrist and dragged her out of the shop, bumping into Keegan and Jason just outside the door.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jason demanded. Audrey looked at Maria and sighed. "She tried to find a phone to use", she explained. Keegan face palmed, while Jason rolled his eyes. Maria just stared at the two of them. "What?" she asked innocently. Jason opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped when everyone else came rushing over.

"Hey you guys! I think I've figured out where we are!" Hunter said excitedly. Jason looked relieved. "Good, do you know where the gate is?" he asked. Hunter nodded his head. "Yeah, but it might take us a little bit to get there, so we should probably get going." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's get going", Audrey said.

However, after about 15 minutes, the ground gave a tremendous shake. It was the biggest earthquake that Audrey had ever felt...in fact, maybe it wasn't an earthquake at all. "What was that?" Jasmine shouted over the commotion. Audrey shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, the townspeople began pointing at the walls and yelling. Audrey turned her head to look, and saw a giant hand had grabbed hold of the wall. She gasped, and told the others to look. They all watched in horror as a huge face appeared along with the hand. It had no skin, and only the muscles and some bone was visible. The mouth itself was huge, big enough to eat a group of people in one mouthful. In short, he was terrifying.

Several people screamed. Audrey was frozen in shock. Eren had said that none of the titans were bigger than the wall! How was this possible? Her thoughts were cut short as a loud boom was heard, and debris went flying everywhere. Chunks of the wall had landed on houses and shops, as well as in the middle of roads. Had he- had the titan broke through the wall?!

Audrey looked up to see the huge titan's foot had kicked down the gate. Now the other titans could get in. She started shaking. Was there anywhere they could go to escape them? Even if they managed to get inside Wall Maria, would they be accepted? They weren't exactly from this world. Suddenly, Maria screamed. A huge body had appeared in the hole that the titan had created. After a few seconds, it stepped into the village. Many more followed after it, causing people to stampede toward the cargo boats. The titans were inside.


End file.
